


Trompe L'oeil

by Morgana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Collars, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beware angels bearing gifts - even the friendly ones</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trompe L'oeil

It wasn't fancy, just a simple gold necklace, and while Dean might call the tiny links girly, Sam liked them. They looked delicate, like they'd been forged by elves or some other ethereal creature (probably because it was angel-made, but Sam wasn't about to point that out to Dean and end up in yet another fight over it). He liked to reach up and touch the little dark blue globe with the metal wire swirling around it, even if he never told Dean about the sense of peace and ease that spread through him when he did that. And he certainly never told him about the forbidden thrill that zinged along his spine when he curled his fingers around it while he jerked off in the shower. As far as Dean was concerned, the necklace existed solely to protect him, to keep the wall in his mind intact and prevent any cracks from developing.  
  
To be honest, though, neither one of them had ever suspected it was anything more than a protective amulet. How could they, when it had been Cas that gave it to him?  
  
Cas, the angel that had raised Dean from Hell and stood by him as the world fell apart around them. Cas, who'd fallen for their right to be free, then risen again to become something else entirely. Cas, who was practically a Winchester, by choice if not by blood.   
  
It wasn't until he stood in front of them, stuffed to the brim with newfound power, after Sam buried the angel sword in his back and watched him pull it out without flinching, that he realized they might have made a mistake. They'd stopped thinking of him as Castiel and let him become simply Cas, their own personal angel, and they'd taken him and his loyalty for granted. When Castiel turned around and those blue eyes burned into Sam right before the chain around his neck started to burn against his skin, he had the distinct thought that he was about to discover what happened to someone who pissed off a god. Not one of the fallen idols of times past but a true, living capital-G God that could wipe him out of existence in the blink of an eye.  
  
The necklace seared his skin, driving him to his knees, gasping with the pain. Castiel walked over to him, fingers stroking over the chain. "Be still," he told him, and Sam forced himself to obey, too afraid of what might happen to him or Dean if he didn't. Castiel nodded and squeezed the back of his neck, his fingers sliding into Sam's hair, carding through it like he was petting a dog. And that's when Sam got it.  
  
The necklace wasn't really a necklace at all.   
  
He drew in a sharp breath and looked up, only to see Castiel gazing down at him, a small smile playing around his lips. "You collared me!"  
  
"You are mine," Castiel responded, and there might have been a time when he'd have wanted to hear those words, but not here, not now, and definitely not like this.  
  
He swallowed hard. "You're gonna die," he promised. It might not be his hand that delivered the fatal blow, but he knew that Dean wouldn't let this stand any more than he would. Neither of them was about to bow down to Castiel without one hell of a fight, and now that Sam had been claimed as some sort of prize or pet or whatever, shit had just gotten real. And more personal than ever.  
  
Castiel didn't seem perturbed by the threat. He eased his hand out of Sam's hair, trailing his fingers down to the necklace - no, the fucking  _collar_  - and slipped them under it, then started twisting, pulling Sam up into an arch as he bent down, close enough that his lips were just a breath away from Sam's. "You really should have given me that hug when I wanted it, Sam."


End file.
